


The Fell and the Young Spirit

by Glintea



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Uncle Grima AU, or something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glintea/pseuds/Glintea
Summary: When his mother leaves for a mission, Kana needs somebody to hang out with and his usual friends aren't available. So he goes to a trusted friend of Corrin's but discovers that Robin isn't the Robin he's used to.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a Pilot chapter. I don't even know if I'll continue this. I'll see how it gets received and will go off of that. Trying to write a bit more fluently but that's effort.

Corrin had been serving the Summoner for about three months now. She was one of their best soldiers, relying on her Manakete form to sweep away enemy soldiers like it was nothing. She wasn’t able to be hurt very well, either. When she was, it was generally quite weak compared to her draconic skin.  
There was something today, however. Something that had gotten past her defenses. Something that was looking up at her with teary eyes. Kana.  
“Mama, please don’t go! The Summoner can send somebody else, right?” The young boy had been trying his hardest not to cry when he heard that Corrin was going on a mission and might be gone for a few days. She knew that he would have separation issues after just being reunited with her after so long.  
Corrin bent down and gave her son a kiss on the forehead, “I’ll be back before you know it, Kana. Besides, I’ve got Azura with me. We’ll be perfectly safe with the two of us there. Okay?”  
He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, “O-okay,” he looked over at Azura who was conversing with Laslow in some silly getup as well as a man who looked kind of like Kaze.  
Corrin rubbed away some of the tears that were still rolling down his cheeks, “If you get lonely, talk to Robin. He’s certainly earned my trust after that time I dropped my dragonstone,” She giggled, “Remember that?”  
Kana’s mouth curled up into a smile and he began to share a small fit of giggles with his mother, “Yeah. He was nice.”  
Azura walked over and tapped Corrin on the shoulder before motioning towards the gates. Corrin nodded before giving Kana a hug, “Alright. I promise I’ll return safe. I think I might be able to bring you back a little souvenir, too.”  
His face lit up, “Really!? Aww thank you, Mama. You’re the best!”  
“Oh don’t mention it.”

Kana decided to walk around the castle for a bit. It certainly was a bit quiet around without anybody to talk to. There was always Saizo, but he was kinda scary. Soleil was also fun to talk to but she had been training really hard lately and was probably tired from all of that work.  
He was thinking about who there was to talk with so much that he hadn’t realized where he was going and bumped into somebody, “Oh, sorry! I didn’t see where I wa- Oh, Robin!”  
There was something a bit… Odd about Robin today. His hood was up and he carried himself much differently. The way he walked was with much more purpose and slower.  
The tactician simply stood there and crossed his arms, “Hmph. Haven’t seen you around before. So I’ll let your mistake slide. I-”  
“What? It’s me, Kana! Corrin’s son?”  
Robin sighed rather aggressively for his usual calm and collected demeanor, “You met the weak Robin. I am the-”  
“But Robin’s really strong. What do you mean he’s weak?”  
Robin narrowed his eyes, which were red for some reason, at Kana, “You’re not letting me speak, young one.”  
Kana smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, Robin!”  
He took off his hood, revealing a very odd purple glow about him, “I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the Fell Dragon Gr-”  
The kid lit up and jumped up and down, “WAIT YOU’RE A DRAGON ,TOO!?”  
Robin looked like he was about to snap, “...Grima.”  
“Oooooohhh. Robin told me about you,” Kana squinted his eyes at Grima, studying his features, “You’ve got red eyes like mama!”  
The Fell Dragon chuckled, “I suppose so. Now then, why don’t you go find the Robin you wanted to find in the first place.”  
Kana shook his head, “Nope!”  
“...why not?”  
“Because Robin’s not a cool dragon!”  
Grima’s face softened from its usual stone hard expression, “You’re… certainly unique. If you know who I am, why do you insist on my company?”  
Kana shrugged, “I didn’t know there was another dragon here!”  
“Hmph. I’ve seen you hanging around with Tiki and Nowi before. Why can’t you go play with them?”  
Grima scrunched his nose up as Kana hugged his waist and looked up at him, “Because I haven’t played with you before!”  
He slowly raised an eyebrow, “You’re… joking, right? I come from the world of Awakening. And I’m the bad guy. You really want to play with me?” The smile on Kana’s face answered the question immediately. Grima thought for a few seconds. He was on break since the Summoner was letting Zephiel take his role for the time being. He had no reason not to amuse this child.  
Grima ruffled Kana’s hair, “You certainly are not afraid of me, are you? Most quiver in fear after learning of my nature,”  
Kana let go of him and took a step back, still smiling, “Nope! You look like Robin and he’s a good friend of Mama!”  
“So you trust me just because of my vessel? A mistake many have made in the past,” Grima crouched down a bit to meet Kana at eye level.  
The young dragon nodded, “Yeah! Besides, if you were going to hurt me, you would have done that already! I’ve heard stories from Nowi about you. I think you just need a friend!”  
Grima didn’t know how to respond to the child. A… friend? A Fell Dragon didn’t need friends. He would humor this kid for maybe an hour before leaving. No more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two dragons talk for a bit. Grima finds out that things are a lot more confusing that he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys liked the pilot. 2 days and already that many hits and kudos. Y'all impress me. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Not sure where I'm going with this but it's certainly going. Once again, the writing is awkward and choppy because I'm not good at writing things. But hey, how do you get better except for practice?

“Woooaaah!” Kana looked up at the towering dragon standing over the two and jumped up and down, throwing his arms to his sides in excitement, “You’re huge!”  
Grima smirked, “So now you understand why I didn’t want to shift inside. Or rather summon. We are in separate vessels yet one in the same I was the key to bringing him here and he empowered me to do so. You understand?”  
Kana shrugged, “Sorta. You’re just able to be in both forms at once, right?” He hesitantly walked forward and held out a hand. The dragon seemed curious and bent down to inspect the child.  
“I suppose that’s one way to look at it. He actually used to be a lot bigger. Of course I have to hold back since there are people I might accidentally hurt that I don’t intend to,” He found himself smiling as Kana pet the snout of his draconic form. Wait, why was he smiling? The embodiment of the end times was merely entertaining a young soul. Why should he be the one who is happy?  
Kana inspected the face of Grima, looking in particular at the three eyes on either side of its head, “I can see why people are afraid of you,”  
“What?”  
Kana nodded and hugged the dragon before letting go and turning back to the more human Grima, “You just look big and scary. But so do a lot of people. One of mama’s friends back in our world looked big and scary, too. But he was really nice. Just like you!”  
Grima felt his face flush a bit, “I am not nice. I’m literally a god of death and destruction. You know Naga? Yeah I’m the opposite of her,”  
Kana tilted his head, “You knew Tiki’s mom?” Grima sighed. A whole new can of worms he had opened here. At least answering this child’s questions were mildly entertaining.  
“Sort of. Big guy there did. I’m pretty much his servant in a way.”  
“But I thought you were him?”  
“It’s-,” Grima snorted in amusement, “Gods you love asking questions, don’t you?” He caught himself smiling and returned to the neutral expression he could manage. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t start to genuinely enjoy Kana. Despite all of the questions, he was actually amused. There was probably a better word for it. But it was the first time somebody didn’t praise him like a god or quiver in fear.  
Kana held onto his sleeve and began walking, prompting the dragon to disappear and for the human to follow. Great. Now he was submitting to the child’s control. But he felt that this wasn’t the worst thing to happen.  
Grima raised an eyebrow, “Where are we going, might I ask?” They were walking away from the Askran castle and into a forest.  
Kana smiled to himself and continued walking, “I always wanted to go in here but mama said I couldn’t go alone. It’d be a good time to since I’ve got you,”  
Grima sighed, knowing that it would be Robin who would get in trouble if Kana got hurt. But he also didn’t want Kana to be in danger. He felt rather protective of the child. It’s amazing what a single evening with a hyperactive child can do to the Fell Dragon. Kana was young, but not like a Manakete. He was simply young. Probably has very little dragon blood compared to one like Tiki.

They had been walking in silence for a good few minutes before Kana piped up, “Tell me about your family,”  
“Well there is my father. Who used me to summon Grima. I was born with this mark on my hand,” He pulled up his sleeve to show the Heart of Grima on his hand, “Supposedly this was what meant that I was good enough,”  
Kana thought for a few seconds before asking another question, “So you’re not an actual dragon? You can just summon that one?”  
Grima looked ahead, realizing a bit more about himself, “Suppose I’m not. But even that’s a bit complicated. I wasn’t entirely truthful with you earlier. But it involves a lot of confusing things that you probably couldn’t understand too well,”  
“Like what?”  
“Time travel, primarily. The me you are talking to is actually the big me but weaker. Robin is me but before the big me could turn him into me. Or something like that,”  
Kana giggled, “You’re right, I didn’t understand that at all,”

Perhaps having a friend wasn’t the worst thing in the world. It was nice to have somebody to talk with that wasn’t a lunatic or wasn’t about to cry in fear. Just somebody to… talk to. About things. It was weird.


End file.
